


Stormy Seas and Safe Harbour

by SonglordsBug



Series: Skull and Crossbones [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy and her pirate crew, Gen, Headcanon, Hydra (Marvel), now everyone and their brother is chasing them, they want to get away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Darcy's pirate crew is on the run from everyone. Hydra wants them back. The Avengers are looking for Bucky and want to clean up Hydra agents on the loose. Coulson's bus crew is searching for Brock Rumlow and his dangerous companion Skull.





	Stormy Seas and Safe Harbour

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

I think when the Pirate crew (Darcy, Sitwell, Jane, Betty, Rumlow, and Bucky) come in from the cold it’s because of a giant clusterfuck.

Hydra is after them because they are a group of valuable assets. And they know things. I don’t think Hydra takes kindly to being betrayed and they wouldn’t want their secrets spilled. Hydra would have the best lead on the crew because Hydra would know exactly how many people they were after. Hydra would also know or at least have an idea of the fact that the crew doesn’t really want to be bad guys. After all, they could have just stayed at Hydra.

Steve is chasing Bucky. It started out just him and Sam. Then Nat decided they were lame and came to help. I think the other Avengers would end up getting involved. Clint because he and Nat are whatever they are. Tony because he likes having a team and helping out, just don’t ask him to admit it. Tony would drag Bruce into it. Thor would of course be glad to help out a teammate, and he’s thankful for the distraction because he’s very worried about Jane and Darcy, who disappeared months ago. So you have at least Steve, Sam, and Nat after the group, but they think they’re only after Bucky, so they keep losing him because they’re not looking for a crowd.

If the other Avengers didn’t just get involved to help Steve, maybe Tony decides to start cleaning Hydra up, and Clint gets word that Jasper Sitwell is running around with some scientist types. Then they get Bruce and Thor’s help and are trying to track down Sitwell and the scientists. At some point they run across Steve, Sam, and Nat and realize that the people they are chasing are in the same area. Either way, the whole Avengers team is after the crew.

Meanwhile, Coulson and the Bus team have gotten word about Rumlow. They know that he’s enhanced in some way, they know that he made it pretty clear what side he’s on, and they hear that he has some sort of companion. So they’re trying to track Rumlow because he’s clearly a bad guy and dangerous. They’re after Crossbones, and his companion, who’s going by Skull. Eventually some of the team runs into the Avengers.

At about the same time, Hydra catches up to the Pirate crew. They fight because none of them want to go back. The Avengers and the Bus team are alerted about the fight and come in guns blazing. Queue a very complicated fight where nobody knows who’s on what team exactly or who they’re fighting. End result, Hydra is taken care of, but the Pirate crew got split up and gets brought in by different members of the two teams.

There are a lot of ways that that can go, but I like to think that eventually the lady scientists end up in the same room as Rumlow and maybe Sitwell and start getting in people’s faces for giving them a hard time. This leaves Sitwell and/or Bucky as the ones to provide the physical contact that Rumlow needs to calm down and get ahold of his feral side.

My mental image is that Bucky’s wedged himself between a wall and Rumlow and is doing something involving weapons care, Jasper is sitting to one side with his shoulder brushing against Rumlow, who is sitting taking deep breaths and trying not to appear threatening. Jane and Betty are standing in front of them arguing and chastising. The Avengers and the Bus team are all really uncomfortable and don’t know what to do.

The only people who aren’t present are Darcy and Phil. The Avengers haven’t actually seen Phil and don’t know that he’s alive. Jasper is muttering about the word bland, and confusing people by turning it into a verb. See, I mentioned at some point that Phil spends way too much time trying to appear bland and harmless and calm, but I think that in this ‘verse, he and Darcy actually feed off each other in blandness, to the point of ridiculousness, calm faces and mild voices when crazy shit is going down.

Either Jasper just has a feeling that they’re together, or at some point he saw them together. But it has him grumbling because it drives him crazy when they start 'blanding’ as he calls it. Someone tells him he’s not making any sense and that’s now how you use that word, but then Clint says that he almost makes sense, but not really because one of the people it applies to is dead. Jasper just huffs.

Then Darcy and Phil walk in, and everyone explodes. End result: very upset Avengers, a very relieved Thor, a very confused Bus team, and the Pirate crew claimed as Darcy’s.


End file.
